We Will Be Okay
by tigra.grece
Summary: Pov Steve - Steve etait un peu deprimé, Thor n'etait pas trop dans son assiete aussi, ils ont une discussion a propos de eux, du 21eme siecle. Et quelque chose va naitre entre eux.


Note de l'auteur : Petite précision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide

C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement j'écris comme je parle donc je m'excuse d'avance

Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais cela avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.

Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : The Avengers - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Pairing : Steve/Thor (Captain America & Thor)

Ceci est egalement un essai concernant une fic sans Songfic ou de style théâtre car je n'ai pas trouvé de chanson qui pourrait correspondre avec le sujet de la fanfic.

Dans la fic il y a des mentions de auto-mutillation, (je me suis inspiré pour cette fic par rapport à quelques événements qu'il y a pu avoir dans ma vie et certains romans), j'ai egalement décidé de faire cette fic après en avoir lue quelques unes sur ce thème la.

**We will be okay**

Pov Steve

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'avais un coup de blues et je ne me sentais pas à mon aise dans ce siècle, j'ai décidé de m'asseoir contre une vitre de l'Avengers Towers en train de regarder la vie quand Thor est venu me voir et il m'a dit

**"Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?"**

**"Oui"**

**"Toi aussi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?"**

**"Oui, toi aussi ?"**

**"Oui, j'ai un coup de blues, car je ne me sens pas à mon aise ici, je ne me sens pas à ma place, ce n'est pas ici que je dois être..."**

**"Je suis dans le même cas que toi, mais malheureusement il faut bien rester ici.."**

**"Oui"**

**"Je pense qu'on va finir par s'y faire il faut qu'on s'y habitue"**

**"Je pense"**

J'étais un peu triste, mais Thor s'était levé puis m'a posé un baisé sur le front et s'est assis derrière moi et m'a dit **"On va y arriver, dans ce monde. On s'y habituera tous les deux, on s'entraidera ."**

**"Oui, on se soutiendra et on pourra dire que c'est notre maison à nous aussi"** je lui répondais

**"Ca va prendre du temps, mais si on demande un peu de l'aide aux autres et qu'ils veulent nous aider, on sera comme eux. Et cette époque, cette ville sera bien pour nous"** il me disait

**"Oui je suis sûr que tout le monde va nous aider, mais nous deux ensemble cela peut le faire"**

**"Sache que quoi qu'il arrive je serais là pour toi"** me dit Thor puis me dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, je suis resté surpris, mais cela ne me dérangais pas, car je me sentais attiré à Thor

**"Ne t'inquiete pas tout vas bien se passé, je suis la. On est fort tout les deux"** me dis t'il

**"Thor..."**

**"Steve, je pense que je suis attiré par toi"** m'avouait t'il

Je ne savais pas quoi repondre mais Thor continuait a m'embrassé encore puis me dis

**"Viens on va essayé de dormir"**

**"Dormir ensemble ?"** je lui demandais

**"Oui"** avec un sourire

**"Tu compte pas..."** j'etais quand meme inquiet qu'il veuille faire autre chose que dormir

**"Non ne t'inquiete pas, tout ce que je souhaite c'est etre avec toi"**

On à la nuit ensemble, enlacé puis quelques jours aprés on a demandé de l'aide aux autres pour s'habitué au 21eme siecle et a la Terre.  
Thor m'embrassait de temps, meme si il etait timide et moi aussi je ne savais pas trop si je devais repondre a son baiser ou faire autre chose, donc je le laissais faire.  
Puis un soir j'ai invité Thor a diné ensembke et en rentrant a la tour j'ai embrassé Thor et je lui ai dis "Je te remercie pour toi, sans toi je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé, je t'aime"

**"Je t'aime egalement Steve"** m'a t'il repondu avant qu'on aille dans la chambre et qu'on fasse notre premiere fois ensemble.

**END**


End file.
